Ability to Breath
by hollyberry15
Summary: eh *shrugs* typical l4d2 fan story, includes OC so if you don't like dont read.
1. Found

**ABILITY TO BREATHE.**

**Author's Note-****I do not own L4d2, that is owned by Valve. I took some quotes/ ideas from Left 4 Speed by OneyNG (That was the username I found the video under), it is a video on YouTube, I recommend it.**

**I only own my own character.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Also no offense to people from Georgia :D**

**Rice**

I sighed as I heard another zombie join the others banging on the hotel room door. Brushing my brown hair out of my eyes I look up from the bed I was sitting on. I heard voices and gunshots. I was torn between hiding in the bathroom next-door or running out and screaming "I'M ALIVE!" Before I could make a choice the door swung open and a man walked in. He had slicked back black hair and the harshest green eyes that I have ever seen. He was wearing a nice white suit, stained with blood. It wouldn't be my choice for attire in a zombie apocalypse, but every person to his/her own.

He walked over to me, and promptly put his shotgun up to my head, like it was a daily occurrence.

"Are you immune?"

The first voice I heard in days and it was a question like that. He pushed the gun harder to my head. "Answer me." All I could do was look at him, because my breath caught in my throat. It felt like I couldn't breathe.

"Hey Nick! What are yew doing back thar?" A southern twang said from the next room over. What should I expect, at least one person around her had to be southern, it was Georgia after all. A young man with bright blue eyes, a brighter smile, and brown hair inside a trucker hat came in. He was wearing a yellowish Bull Shifters T-shirt and some weird type of jeans. Probably overalls with the top half tied around his waist.

"HEY! Ya'll found another survivor!" He says and runs over and sits on the bed next to me. "My name is Ellis, sum people call me El, but I don't like that much because it sounds like a girl's name, but yew can call me El if yew want."I couldn't help but smile. I already liked him. Then I remembered the gun pointed at my head.

"Ellis, can you tell your friend to lower down the shotgun, I don't want to be shot, like any sensible person."I say with a Bostonian accent. Ellis looks at the man I presume was named Nick. "Now why are yew holding up a gun to a fellow survivor?"

"We don't know if she is immune or not." He shrugged like it was no big deal. I sighed and looked over Nick's shoulder. A bald black man with chocolate brown eyes had come into the room, and no one had noticed until now. The man was wearing a yellow shirt with the sleeve a purple color. He was wearing jeans. Simple and practical, seemed like a coach for a sport or something.

"Now what have you got there?" The man walks over. "A young'n I see." He nods.* brought my hand up to my face in a traditional face palm While Ellis chuckled.

"What's your name young lady?"Ellis asks me. I pushed up my glasses to show my brown eyes.

"Alexis, Alex for short!" I guess my shy nature went away a little after not being in contact with people for so long. Nick huffed in dissaprovement. I glare at him from my spot on the bed. "Dun worry, he gets better after yew get used to 'im." Ellis whispers and I laugh.

A black woman walks into the room. She had short black hair, it being pulled up made it look even shorter. She also had green eyes.(at least I think she has green eyes. If I get any descriptions wrong please tell me in comments/reviews.)She had a pink T-shirt with Depeche Mode printed on the front, along with skinny jeans and boots. I didn't like it much, I would like to throw up on mostly anything pink, but again, ever person to his/her own.

"Nice to see that there is another girl around. My name is Rochelle…", then she points to the black man, "and that is Coach." I smile and stand up. "Nice to meet you all, and to answer your question Mr. white suit, I am immune." I pull up the sleeve of my dark red hoodie and show a bite right near my elbow. "And this little bastard proves it." Nick walks out without a word, with Coach and Rochelle close behind. I get ready to go out, but Ellis stops me.

"You need a weapon young lady!" He says and hands me a pistol. It was a simple version. I look up at him "Can you show me how to use it; I'm not that good with guns that are not in a video game."

**FIRST CHAPTER! WOOT! *coughs***

**Well please review. This is actually my first story that I thought out and made a (incomplete) first draft of. It's in one of my school notebooks. :3 Hope you liked it.**

**Ellis- KIDDELAUND!**

**Me- not till later on.**

**Ellis- aww…**

**Me D:**

**Rice**


	2. Through the fire,flames,and hordes!

**Ability to Breathe**

**I do not own L4d2, that is owned by valve,**

**I own nothing except for my own character…. That is all**

**Rice**

* * *

I was on a roll, or at least in my mind I thought it was a "roll". I look over at Rochelle when she announces that there was an axe next to her. I snatch up the axe and hold it in my hands with a psychotic grin.

"I always wondered what it would be like to be an axe murderer," I start, then cleanly cut of a zombie's head, the useless skull falling to the ground along with the corpse, "and now I know!" As the group rushes along the scent of smoke reaches my nose. I sneeze and wipe my nose with the corner of my sleeve. I don't think manners counted much in a zombie apocalypse. Well starting now that was going to be my excuse for many things.

The door next to me flies open and flames greet me. I jump out of the way, but get a nasty burn on my left arm. "Awww, this was a nice hoodie…" I complain as I look around. After silence for the peanut gallery (aka Nick and Ellis) I found out I was left behind.

"FANTASTIC!" I yell to the empty hallway, making that hallway suddenly get filled with zombie, aware of my presence. I chop down zombies with my trusty axe, making short work of the horde. I hear growling and slowly turn around, face to face with a hooded figure. It had a teared up dark blue hoodie, with brown pants and duck tape sporting the whole outfit. The hood was pulled up and all that was seen of the face of the new zombie was bared teeth. Before I could shot the thing it leaped and pinned me to the ground. The razor sharp claws it had teared threw my flesh like a steak knife threw meat. It wasn't pleasant to say the least.

"HELP! GET THIS THING OFF ME!" I scream and I feel the weight lifted off me.

"Yew alright there girl? Hunter seems to have gotten yew." The southern accented man asks as he helps me from the ground. I smile and look at him "Never better! I assume the thing that attacked me was a Hunter?" I ask back. He nods and points in the direction I was heading. "The rest o' the group is up there near the elevator, we better hurry up."

As me and Ellis finally get near the others I go of course. Why? I saw something shiny. As I near the shiny object my face turns to awe "Oh .My .Grease monkey." I say as I pick up the shining blade. I was a high quality katana, and why it was there I will never know. Luck I guess.

"GET OVER HERE!" Nick shouts and I run over. I stand attention and salute "YES SIR GENERAL DOUCHEBAG SIR!" Nick sends a glare my way and I shrug, walking into the elevator with the others fallowing. Coach pushes a button, I couldn't remember which floor it was, and we head downward. I sick feeling I get whenever I am in a elevator comes along and I wish It hadn't, couldn't it take a break, it was a zombie apocalypse after all. (Told you I would use that excuse again!)

" Okay guys, as soon as these doors open run like hell and we should be okay. " Nick shouts. That was apparently his idea of a pep talk. He would be a horrible motivational speaker, just like I would be a horrible rapper. "Ok just lemme pull out my lille desert eagle." Ellis drawls and pulls out his twin pistols, which were a stronger version of the ones I carry around. Coach and me pry open the elevator doors, because they would not open on their own. All that was seen was flames and fire; it was like hell on earth, kind of like a Miley Cyrus concert.

"KIDDYLAUND!" Ellis cries out and runs through the open doors. I could hear nick say "PERFECT!" in the background of all the noise. I shrug and shout "LEROY JENKINS!" as I run through the doors, following the southern man. Rochelle and coach follow, stifling their laughs at the stupidity of two of their teammates.

**

* * *

**

D: I just figured out I cannot write/type in southern accent.

**Nick- you really just figured this out now?**

**Me- D: you make me sad inside nick, you really do.**

**Nick-So?**

**Me- T^T**

**Ellis- Awww…its ok-**

**Nick- Don't encourage her Ellis.**

**Rochelle- …. Ok! The author would like me to say that she does not mean any offense to people that like Miley Cyrus, she is just not a fan of her work, especially her recent work.**

**Me- AND YOU ALSO GET A COOKIE IF YOU KNOW THE LEROY JENKINS JOKE!**

**Ellis- I know it!**

**Me- :3 Then you get a cookie.*gives Ellis chocolate chip cookie***

**Nick-... Weirdo**

**Me- I take that as a compliment Nick!**


End file.
